Lost And Found Out
by Allstarzs
Summary: [Slash Tryan] They were inches apart, and if Ryan had been coherent, he would have closed that gap.


Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did

AN: I give you Tryan. One of my fav HSM ships, hope y'all like it.

He sat in the auditorium, clutching his guitar close to his chest, strumming something he'd written. He hardly ever played at school, fearing someone would find out and poke fun. Not that it was something to be ashamed of, but he always had to have his guard up. Stick To The Status Quo. His motto in life, even if the rest of the school broke free, he could never let them know. So he sat there, singing the first thing that came to mind. It was always about him. Even though he always tried not to think about the star, but it was always fruitless. Another free period waisted. He smiled in spite of himself, humming something sweet about the boy of his dreams. He started to play a Fall Out Boy song he'd just learnt, even though he would never sing it as well as Patrick Stump. He was to caught up in the song to notice someone walk in.

Decked in Wildcat colours, he walked to the beautiful song escaping the boys lips and flowing through the air to his waiting ears. He knew he could sing, but never like this. When did he learn to play the guitar?

"Put your head between an aching head and an aching wound, we'll make them so jealous, we'll make them hate us."

He edged closer. Those lyrics touching him more than they should. His hat slipped slightly, covering his eyes. As the last words reverberated from his lips, he smiled. He jumped when he heard clapping.

"Wow." The Wildcat stated, somewhat in shock.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." He put down his guitar, his cheeks going scarlet. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at basketball practice?" He said slightly agitated.

"It got cancelled. Half the team have to catch up with homework so I came down here to practice for the musical." He hopped up onto the stage and sat next to the flustered boy. "How long have you been playing guitar? You're really good."

"About 2 years. And I'm not that good."

"Yea you are Ryan. Can you play me something else?" Troy asked sweetly. If it was for anyone else, Ryan would have said no. But it wasn't for anyone else, it was Troy. He sighed, picking up his guitar and taking out his pick from between the strings.

"What do you want to hear?" He asked, looking at the boy sitting next to him.

"Surprise me." Troy smiled. Ryan's heart melted and shattered at the same time. Only he could do that to him. With a half smile, he started playing the intro to What I've Been Looking For, thinking it was pretty apt for the situation he was in. Troy's eyes widened slightly, and the smile on his face grew with ever note. As he finished with a sigh, Troy clapped and cheered. Ryan blushed hard, putting his guitar down.

"Well I'll just be going, leave you to rehearse ad whatever." He said, making a move to stand up. He was stopped by Troy's hand on his arm.

"Wait." Ryan gave him a sceptical look.

"Why?"

"No, it's ok." He said letting go of his arm and looking away. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Troy I'm not stupid. Tell me what's wrong." Ryan sat facing him.

"I can't." He said, still averting his eyes.

"Troy, look at me." He slowly faced the blonde and looked into his eyes. "Remember when we sang Where All In This Together?" Troy nodded. "Well it's true. You can trust me." Ryan smiled a warm smile, trying his hardest to hold back his feelings. Troy bit his lip.

"I think I've got a crush."

"And the big deal is?"

"It's a guy."

"Oh." Ryan said knowingly. Inside his heart was beating rapidly and his stomach was doing back flips. "Who is it?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Troy's face went a shade of crimson.

"Ummm..."

"Come on, you can tell me. I've been there, remember? Is it Chad? Or Jason? Maybe Zeke perhaps..." Troy shook his head.

"No-one on the basketball team."

"Am I gonna have to guess?" Troy nodded with a grin. Ryan sighed. "Is he a brainiac?" Troy shook his head, inching slightly closer to Ryan. "Ok, hmmmmm, is he a skater?"

"Nope." He said moving closer. Ryan swallowed hard.

"Well I'm running out of ideas. Mind giving me a few clues?" Troy smiled.

"Well he's about 5'7"." Ryan nodded. "Has amazing blue eyes." Ryan opened his mouth slightly in shock. "Has blonde hair, always kept under a hat." They were inches apart, and if Ryan had been coherent, he would have closed that gap. "And he's got the most amazing voice I've ever heard." He leaned forward, their noses touching. "Need any more clues?"

"I think I can guess." Ryan smiled, impulse taking over as he closed he gap between their lips. For filling dreams and forming bonds. It was sweet and meaningful, everything they felt being conveyed in that one kiss. The lack of oxygen becoming apparent, they pulled apart somewhat reluctantly, gulping in the air they needed.

Ryan's Status Quo had been shattered, but staring into Troy's eyes and knowing they were only looking at him, he didn't really care.


End file.
